


something in my heart told me (i must have you)

by RedLlamas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I know it's not there enough but my next fanfic sure will include it more, M/M, Misunderstandings, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Genji had met Roadhog by accident. When he opened the door, he didn’t expect to come face to face with a large, naked man taking a shower. He didn’t even react, he just stared at the man and the man stared back, who’d jumped in surprise. They were now just staring at each other, the man with a questioning look, Genji with thoughts of performing mutual suicide with McCree.





	something in my heart told me (i must have you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: you need a plus-one for your brother's wedding so I'm going as a favor but there's been a misunderstanding and now your whole family thinks we're engaged  
> I may have not followed this through completely but oh well  
> song title from "[Strangers in the Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHuko5BCFzA)" by Frank Sinatra

    Genji had met Roadhog by accident.

    He was going over to McCree’s place, in order to pick up some katanas he’d left there last time (that party sure was wild). He had gone throughout the whole house – even the garage – and after three hours, had at least 16 swords. He knew he was missing at least four more, so he dug into every crook and cranny he could think of, which took a half hour more. In the process, he even cleaned up the place a bit. One of the last places he had to recheck was the guest bathroom, where he’s pretty sure he threw up at least three times during that party.

    When he opened the door, he didn’t expect to come face to face with a large, naked man taking a shower. He didn’t even react, he just stared at the man and the man stared back, who’d jumped in surprise. They were now just staring at each other, the man with a questioning look, Genji with thoughts of performing mutual suicide with McCree.

    “Who are you,” Genij deadpanned. It wasn’t even a question, it was a statement. Something that had happened, is happening.

    “Roadhog,” the man grunted. Mel Gibson could be better understood.

    “Lovely. Say, you haven’t seen any swords around here, have you?”

    He didn’t really expect an answer, so when the man opened the glass door to hand him two wet katanas, Genji just. Stood there. Mouth agape. Didn’t even reach over for them until the man shook them at him. Genji took them, said a, “Thanks, bye,” and left.

    Genij flew down the stairs and went into the kitchen to strangle McCree. After leaving McCree gasping for air on the floor – both because of said strangling and of laughter – Genji stood before him, hands on hips, katanas all hanging and clanking on an arm.

    “Who the hell was that, Jesse Antonio McCree Rodriguez Alvaro de la Cruz?”

    McCree snorted at his full name, and shakily got up, still laughing. “That was Mako Rutledge. He’s a friend of a friend, great guy too, I guess you could call him my friend? Anyways, he’s the new mechanic at the shop, and I decided to invite him over for drinks for the game.”

    “Then why the hell was he in the shower?”

    “He said he needed a shower. Today was really sweaty, so I don’t really blame him. I didn’t think you’d be here for your long knives.”

    Genji pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling sharply. “Why didn’t I see him earlier when I was not in the guest bathroom and somewhere else in the house?”

    “He was moving around too. Mako was fixing a kink in my bike, then he ate a sandwich, then when you were busy down here before going upstairs, he went upstairs.”

    “Great.” Genji sighed and sat on a stool. McCree looked at him funny, as if he’d heard a joke that was told to an audience and he was the only one who understood it. He leaned against the counter in front of Genji.

    “So,” he began, “Was it big?”

    “Oh my God, McCree,” Genji got up and went towards the door. McCree trailed after him, chuckling to himself. It sounded like a low guffaw. Like a fucking chicken clucking evilly and darkly.

    “Aww, c’mon! I wanna know if that’s why his name is Roadhog!”

    Genji got on his bicycle, and pedaled away. “Yes it was, and ask him yourself!” Genij hollered after him. He rolled his eyes when he heard McCree whoop and close the door.

    He huffed.

    It  _ was _ big.

    And, nice.

 

~~~

    They’d gotten to know each other better after that. Roadhog was a very good-natured man, loved to eat, watch sports, and hang with friends. He was a kiwi, and Maori. He was a surf champion. He was gay. He had suffered facial disfigurement over in Australia during riots that involved tear gas, fire, and late medical assistance, which is why he could be usually spotted wearing a leather hog mask. He was single. He could beat Zarya drink for drink, and didn’t really know if he could outdrink her.

    Genji developed a bit of a crush on the man. Hanzo had teased him about it, which mainly consisted of him unironically calling Genji “Mr. Rutledge-Shimada,” or sometimes even “Mr. Rutlemada. Shimedge. You guys need a better surname. Also, you’re gay. Peace.”

    Genji would then throw a pillow at his face, but when he was alone in his room, he let himself gush over Mako in private and think of a better mashed-up surname for them both. Maybe even look up his Insta and go through all his photos and jerk himself off to him. Maybe even watching romcoms and pretend he was the beautiful girl and Mako the beautiful man. Maybe even, just maybe, sleep with an extra fat pillow and pretend it was Roadhog.

    But no one had to know that.

    No siree, not one person. Well, maybe Angela. Definitely Angela, who absolutely didn’t walk in on him while he was jerking off and after waiting for Genji to clean up demanded to know who is the fat man in those pictures.

    He’s pretty sure that Fareeha also knows, because they’re girlfriends, so obviously Angela tells her everything.

    But Fareeha is a good daughter, and probably tells Ms. Fareeha’s Mom everything too, who is back together with her boyfriend, Mr. Big German Muscles aka Mr. Wilhelm. They gossip together a lot, which he respects, but might now be concerning.

    Genji is going to kill himself but thankfully he doesn’t have to do it now, as Hanzo just kicked open the door, scaring Genji who was peacefully sitting in the living room watching whatever.

    “What the fuck, Hanzo?! Are you trying to prematurely kill me?!”

    Hanzo bounded over to him and plopped down next to him on the couch, then grabbed his shoulders, and shook them as he screamed in his face, “McCree just proposed to me!!”

    “WHAT?!”

 

~~~

    Hanzo and McCree had been dating for about three years now, and the fact that McCree was going to propose to Hanzo was not unknown. There was even a bet going on about when exactly he was going to pop the big question to Hanzo, and while many lost money, Am é lie could now pay off most of her student debts. Genji lost a few dollars as well, but, he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy. In fact, he was ecstatic. His brother was getting married! His brother and his best friend were getting married!

    An hour later, Genji kicks open McCree’s door. McCree jumps up from where he’s sitting on the fucking floor, making a house of cards fall. He looks up at Genij, angry, “What?!”

    Upon realizing who exactly it is that opened the door, he sobers up and immediately scurries to the couch, hitting his back with it. Genji stalks inside and stops in front of McCree. He kneels down so that they’re face to face. He brandishes his katana, the one that is legitimately his. He holds the edge against McCree’s neck, Jesse’s adam’s apple hitting it as he gulps.

    “Hey man,” Genji begins softly, “I heard that you proposed to my brother, Hanzo. Now,” Genji moves the sword up and down, “I know that he’s my older brother, that’s fine. I love my older brother, in fact, he’s the only family I have left. So, in light of this, I want you to know that, despite our friendship, despite the fact that I respect you, I will not hesitate in castrating you if you ever do something to him, Hanzo, my brother, my family. You understood that, McCree?”

    McCree had started to sweat, mouth dry. He licked his lips, swallowing, nodding. Genji slowly nodded, and sheathed his katana. He got up and left, but said just before leaving,

    “Oh, and you should fix your door. You know, in case.”

 

~~~

    Hanzo and McCree didn’t really know how to plan a wedding, so they called Mei and Fareeha to help. Since they were both like siblings to them, they would do a good job. And they did! Getting input from the grooms, organizing the tables, cake testing – the works! The only real problem that the grooms had to face were their suits, which both decided to have a mix of traditional and modern suits from their respective cultures.

    With all said and done, the only thing left were the bachelor parties (which was really just a singular party with all their friends) and the wedding itself. The bachelor party was epic – ain’t no party like a Shimada party. There was naked sword fighting, something green and alcoholic going on in the basement, there was throwing of knives and breaking of ceilings. It truly was a spectacle. Lúcio filmed all of it. All of it.

    The wake-up was something. Genji cooked up some hangover cure he’d learned in his college years for everyone in the house, and received many thanks.

    Mako was there. And he took some cure soup, though it wasn’t for himself. Apparently, his buddy Fawkes was the drunk one, and had assigned Roadhog his personal designated driver. Mako had chuckled and nodded along.

    Genji wasn’t jealous. Fawkes and Roadhog were just friends, that’s all. If there were anything going on between them, Genji would have known, because Hana is friends with Fawkes, but Hana is also Genji’s friend, so he would absolutely have known. But obviously something’s not going on, because Hana hasn’t said anything, so that means that there’s no reason to even be jealous of Fawkes for whatever.

    He wasn’t.

 

~~~

    The invitation said “plus one.” Where the hell was he going to find a plus one.

    “Why would I even  _ need _ a plus one? I’m your best man, literally and figuratively, you’re kinda like my plus one.”

    “Yeah, but my plus one is McCree, so, you know,” Hanzo replied from the chair. He tapped away on his computer, obviously playing some video game even though it was only a week before The Day. Genji sighed from his place on his bed, and grabbed his plushie.

    “Tell you what,” Hanzo said, “If McCree bails on me,  _ then _ you can be my plus one, deal?”

    “Deal,” Genji agreed, but knew that McCree would never bail on him. He has sat, various times, through a Hanzo spiel from a drunken and not drunken McCree before. He’s not going anywhere.

    “In the meantime, why don’t you bring a friend? I’m sure you have a friend who’ll like to make you company.” The sounds of Isaac crying filled the room.

    Genji thought about it. Damn, what friend could he bring? “What friend could I bring?”

    Hanzo looked up from Isaac. He smugly grinned. “I think I know exactly who you could bring.” When Genji looked up at him, Hanzo continued, “You should invite Mako!”

    Genji covered his face with his plushie. “Absolutely not!”

    Hanzo laughed, “I’m telling you, he’s the perfect guy! You’re not gonna relegate him to Table 19, are you?”

    “Are you insinuating that we already had a relationship and only after your wedding does our relationship mend itself via funny and heartwarming circumstances?”

    “No, I’m saying that you could begin that relationship that oh-so needs mending. Ask him to be your plus one, it’ll be fine.”

    Genji thought about it. He sat up, plushie close. “Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll ask him out – ask him. To the thing, your thing, your wedding. I’m not asking him out. I’m asking him to go to your wedding with me. Not a date.”

    “Uh huh,” Hanzo looked at him.

    “Yeah, uh huh. Shut up, I’m gonna call him,” Genji got his phone and dialed Roadhog up. He looked at Hanzo as it rang. Hanzo gave him thumbs up. Genji blushed and shook his hand at him. A strike of genius hit him and he undid his arm, throwing the prosthetic at him. The loud yelling and punch to his full arm was worth it.

 

~~~

    Roadhog took a bite of a sandwich. He sure seemed to like sandwiches. Genji glanced at him, then turned back to the road. “Thanks for coming with me.”

    “No worries, anything for a friend.” Roadhog wiped his mouth when he finished with the sandwich. That was fast. Genji didn’t know how to feel about being a “friend,” but he figures it feels nice. He pulled up to the parking lot, and got out with Roadhog. They walked up to the park’s entrance, and signed in on the little book in the front.

    With that done, they walked in, looking at all the decorations and chairs and food. Genji pointed that out, and there they went. They both got cheese sticks to munch on when Satya ran up to Genji and began pulling on his arm.

    “There you are! Why are you so late?”

    “Sati, we’re literally two hours early because I was told to come here early. You know, since I’m the best man? Sati, I even polished my arm and legs.” Genji held her arm.

    “You’re  _ a _ best man, not  _ the _ best man. There are two grooms, you know, and we’re all part of the Buzz Lightyear Club, okay?” Satya stopped to acknowledge Mako, “Hello Mr. Rutledge, you look lovely today,” she turned back to Genji and pulled on his arm, “Come on, you can’t leave your brother all alone,” she once again turned to Mako, “I’m sorry for making you come here so early, enjoy the day!” She pulled Genji along to the building where Hanzo and his crew were waiting. Genji looked back to Mako, who waved at him.

    He looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

    And he didn’t wear his mask.

 

~~~

    Hanzo and McCree sealed their marriage with a kiss, and the whole park applauded with joy.

    Genji was definitely not crying. The fact that all the girls in the vicinity pulled out a handkerchief for him said nothing.

    Hanzo and McCree walked down the aisle hand in hand, bright cheerful smiles on their faces. Someone popped a champagne bottle. The after party has now begun.

    After several photos with the bridesmaids, other best man, happy new couple, and his brother, Genji walked back out to find Roadhog predictably by the food. Genji sidled up to him and leaned against the table, trying to look somewhat seductive. Roadhog looked at him, took a cherry from a dessert, and bit into it. Genji was somewhat aroused. He gave him a smolder and asked him, “You wanna get married?”

    Mako chuckled, spitting out the stem, which he had successfully tied into a knot. Now Genji was definitely aroused. “Why?”

    Genji shrugged, and looked around. “Dunno, weddings always made me want to get married, you know? That never happened to you?” Genij nodded and waved at his Aunt Gloria who was approaching to get something to bite.

    “What, wanting to get married?” Mako and Genji scooted so that Aunt Gloria could have more options to choose from.

    “Yeah, don’t you want to get married?” Genji turned back to Mako as Gloria moved down the table. He looked back to Mako.

    Mako turned silent and looked down at their feet, then slowly turned his gaze upwards to Genji’s eyes. Genji felt like Claire Standish did in that supply closet. He held his breath.

    Mako nodded. “Yeah, I’d like to get married, with the right guy.”

    Genji dared to take a chance, “So, would you marry me?” He quirked a smile, hoping to not come across as too eager at such a prospect.

    Mako placed a large warm hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Yes, I would like to marry you.”

    Genji could have died right then and there. He knew he was turning pinker by the minute, so he rushed to say, “Awesome, let’s just borrow everything from here. We can even have the same leftover cake.”

    While Genji started “making plans” for their wedding, and being distracted by Mako’s hearty laugh, he didn’t notice his Aunt Gloria scurrying off to his cousin Louise with a large plate of food to tell her about the newly engaged.

 

~~~

    The ballroom was packed with all the guests. The walls were lined with food, and the tables were set around the dance floor, where Hanzo and McCree had their first dance as husbands.

    Mako looked out on the room and thought it was rather nice. He came here as Genji’s plus one, and couldn’t say he wasn’t pleasantly surprised. After their impromptu meeting in McCree’s guest bathroom, he couldn’t shake the man out of his head. Sometimes he’d catch himself gushing over Genji, certain that he didn’t think him at all. After all, who could? He’s big, fat, ugly – not to mention is friends with Jamison, who comes off as off-putting to anyone who meets him and has caused him to lose several partners in the past before. He loves Jamison, but he needs to get laid soon.

     Luckily for him, Genji has sauntered up to him all seductive like, and Mako being a tease, decides to get his message across with a cherry, which causes the perfect reaction from the smaller man. When Genji had asked to marry him, Mako was pleasingly surprised yet again. He couldn’t say he’d never thought of it before, and the proposition  _ was _ very tempting. The idea of marrying someone he really liked?

    It didn’t hurt that said someone was really hot and seemed to be really into him as well.

    Mako nodded. “Yeah, I’d like to get married, with the right guy.”

    Genij looked adorable in pink. “So, would you marry me?”

    Mako placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder, seeing that it raised goosebumps on his neck. “Yes, I would like to marry you.”

    With Genji babbling off about their weddings plans, and Mako’s warm chuckles filling the space between them, Mako didn’t notice that Genji’s aunt had practically ran off to another relative.

 

~~~

    “Genij and Mako are engaged?” Hanzo and McCree said in unison. Hana laughed to their right, hiding her smile with a tablecloth.

    Cousin Ito nodded. “Obasan Gloria told Louise, who told her family, and her mom told my dad, who told my uncle, who told my cousins, who told me.”

    “Who’s telling me,” Hanzo finished. Cousin Ito shrugged and nodded, smoothing down her jacket. Hanzo and those at the main table looked over to where Genji and Mako were standing off to the side by the food table. Mako was laughing heartily while Genji was jabbering his ear off. Hanzo sat there, mouth agape. He knew that Genji liked Mako, and from what he’s heard from McCree, that Mako also liked Genji. He can’t believe that Genji wouldn’t tell him about their progressing relationship, or that it has even gotten so far.

    Unbelievable. The nerve. He’s going to kill Genji, and this time for sure. He won’t spend more money on polish, oh, no siree, not anymore. He got up from his seat and walked towards Genji and Mako. He put on his best smile.

    Genji looked up at him and Hanzo could see fear in his eyes.

    This’ll be fun.

 

~~~

    “Hey guys,” Hanzo approached, a toothy smile.

    “Congratulations, Hanzo,” Mako gruffed out.

    “Yeah, congrats, bro, you finally tied the knot,” Genji cajoled. Hanzo had a threat in his stare and Genji tried to reason with him.

    “Yes, thank you, and I’ve heard that you two will soon be doing the same. Anything to say about that, Genji?”

    Genji scrunched his face up, arms crossed. “What? What do you mean?”

    Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. “What do  _ you _ mean? You two are getting married too, right?”

    “Where’d you hear that from?” Mako asked.

    Hanzo gestured behind him, looking between them. “Itoko Ito told me that you two are engaged.”

    “Itoko Ito?” Genji asked, bewildered. In his bewilderment, he continued in Japanese, “Itoko Ito is a bit of a gossiper, do you really believe her?”

    “Itoko Ito told me she heard this from Jiro and Kimiko, who got it from Oji Hiroshi,” Hanzo answered in their native tongue.

    “Well, where did Oji Hiroshi get that from? Because I sure as hell didn’t tell him, or anybody, because I’ve been hanging here with Mako for the past, what, twenty minutes?”

    Mako wanted to leave the two bickering brothers alone, but, alas, this bickering included him, so he was forced to see the two bicker about this, which meant not understanding anything but his own name.

    The two continued for some more, seemingly getting somewhere, as the rays of realization dawned upon them that there was some sort of mix-up.

    “What happened? Why does your family think that we’re engaged?” Mako asked, placing his hands on his hips. Genji and Hanzo looked at him, seemingly remembering he was there, something usually hard for people to do in the first place.

    “My whole entire family thinks we’re engaged because my Aunt Gloria overheard me asking if you’d marry me,” Genji answered him.

    Mako nodded.

    “Huh.”

 

~~~

    Genji was sat nervously at the main table. He looked over at table 3, where the best men’s and bridesmaids’ plus ones were sat. Mako was having a great time, it seemed, laughing it up with Angela and Lúcio. Genij bounced his leg. Hanzo kicked him and continued calmly eating the chicken that was served.

    In the past hour, family members have started to come to their table to congratulate both brothers on their nuptials and soon-to-come nuptials. It has gotten to the point where, Hanzo, of course, finds hilarious.

    Prima Marisol came by with a present for the newlyweds, and McCree swept her up in a hug. Prima Marisol tugged him to the dance floor, and the cousins started dancing. Primo Luis came to Hanzo and invited him to a dance as well. This got everyone to dance with the grooms, as well as pin dollars to their suit vests, as was customary in Latin weddings.

    Genji went up to McCree for a dance, and immediately pinned a twenty to his vest. McCree nodded graciously, and they began. Genji looked around, worried.

    “Hey man, you okay?” McCree asked, twirling him around.

    “Yeah, yeah, it’s just, I don’t know how I’m going to explain to everyone that I’m not engaged,” Genji replied, twirling back into McCree’s arms.

    They continued shuffling. “Well, I wouldn’t worry about it. I mean, these people, you’ll probably never contact them again.”

    Genji nodded at that, but stopped when McCree continued, “Well, I don’t know about Japanese families – yet – but Latin families are pretty, um, muy metidas, sometimes. You know?”

    Genji sighed dejectedly, nodding. He knew because Japanese families were also like that, at least for things such as relationships and jobs and study and … yeah, they were just like that.

    “The same goes for Japanese families. Shit, how am I going to get Mako out of this?”

    “Ooo, worried about Mako?” McCree wiggled his eyebrows, earning a punch to the arm.

    “Yeah, I’m worried about Mako because he’s going to suffer a lot because of me. The Shimada clan is very large and influential, and we’re very entrometidos. Did I ever mention that I have lots of gossipers in my family?”

    “Oh man, don’t even mention the chismosos. I’ve got a whole bunch of them as well.”

    McCree saw Genji look glummer than usual when he said that, so he tried to fix that, “Hey man, we’re going to protect Mako from prying questions. You guys don’t have to worry about the gossipers in our families, okay?” Genji nodded and McCree twirled him once again.

    After that, Genji went to sit by Mako, who was watching the people dance by. Genji tapped his arms, and couldn’t help but ask, “Hey, how’ve you been?”

    Mako turned to look at him, and Genji could now really look at him. Mako had undid his bowtie and his collar, revealing some of his neck. He’d also undid his bun and had on a simple ponytail. He was gorgeous and Genji could feel a blush creep up all over his face and neck.

    “I’ve been fine, your family has been very nice to me.”

    Genji groaned and hid his face with his hands. “What have they told you?”

    Mako laughed with his stomach, and rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’ve told me lots of stories from your younger days.”

    “Oh God, no.”

    “Oh yes. Your aunts and uncles told me about how you were as a little kid, how you fought a bully of your brother’s, how you’d play with your cousins, how you were a bit of a rebellious kid. And then they told me about you in college …”

    Genji laughed, feeling a burn on his face. “Jesus, I really hoped that they wouldn’t tell you about my college years.”

    “Aww, what’s so bad about them? You set a building on fire, you dated here and there, you passed with honors and recommendations. That’s not so bad, is it?”

    Genji half-shook his head, bursting into a fit of giggles. He was so ridiculous, and Mako had to hear about this from his family. Mako joined him, and they just fell over themselves laughing.

    “You still want to get married even after hearing about all of that?” Genji asked him, half-jokingly, half-hoping that Mako would say yes.

    Mako wiped some tears away, and looked into Genji’s eyes. “Yeah, I still want to marry you.”

    There were hearts in Genji’s eyes, and he hoped Mako saw them. “So … are we engaged for real now?”

    “You know, I read that if you share your life story with someone, then stare into their eyes for eight minutes, then they’re officially in love?”

    Genji didn’t know how to respond to that.

    “You want to fall in love with me?”

    “I’ve already got a crush on you, I’m already halfway there. That is, if you’re willing to take me.”

    Mako had a bashful smile on. He looked beautiful, and Genji thinks he officially fell totally, irrevocably, in love with him, heels over head.

    He held his hand and brought it up to kiss it.

    “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


    Genji and Mako did officially announce their official engagement, several months after the wedding. They had dated for those months, and decided that they indeed wanted to spend the rest of their lives falling in love with each other.

    At their wedding, Hanzo collected his wins from several bets he had going on with their close friends. He left that wedding a very happy man, and an even happier brother. Hanzo was definitely not crying. The fact that all the girls in the vicinity pulled out a handkerchief for him said nothing. He just caught some rice in his eye, that’s all.

    Genji and Mako rode off into the sunset, happily married after all.


End file.
